


The Meeting

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post-Justice league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Clark and Bruce have a sneaky hook-up in the new Justice League headquarters.





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-Justice League film but it's just smut, you could 100% follow this without having seen the movie. The only thing this I guess could be said to spoil (the fact that Clark is back, nothing about how that happened) is something you'd already know from the trailers, and is also something that was assumed to happen from the get go lol.

“If we get caught…” Clark began.

Bruce cut his words off with another kiss. “The door is locked.”

“We could just go back to your house,” Clark went on. “We could get in your big bed, and you could bend me over, and you could do whatever you wanted to me.”

Bruce smiled devilishly. “We _could_ … or we could have even more fun and do all of that right now. Right here.” He kissed Clark again.

Clark was sitting on the table in the meeting room of the Justice League's new headquarters, which had just been completed. They'd never even held a meeting there yet, it was still that new. There was to be a little party that evening, just dinner and drinks for the League members to spend time together and celebrate a sort of housewarming. Bruce was standing in front of Clark, between his legs, leading him down a very naughty path. He should have minded more. They were the only two there yet, but the others would surely arrive soon.

“You're terrible,” Clark breathed as Bruce kissed down his neck. This wasn't exactly how he wanted the others to find out about their relationship, by walking in on them. “Insatiable, and awful,” he went on.

“Say something else,” Bruce whispered. “I like the way your throat vibrates.”

Clark laughed. “That's not something specific about my body… happens to everyone.”

Bruce kissed him. “It feels good on my lips.”

“Kissing you feels good on _my_ lips,” Clark replied.

Bruce smiled and then kissed him again. Clark had to admit, he felt like he would never get tired of that. They had only been doing this for a short amount of time, but it felt really right. Clark knew they should really go somewhere they could be assured of more privacy, but… what would staying here a few more minutes and sharing a few more kisses hurt? It wouldn't go further than that.

Bruce went back to kissing Clark's neck, and Clark let out a soft moan. Bruce glanced up at him and said, “Babe… you're so… you're cute. And hot.”

“You're very articulate today,” Clark replied, grinning.

Bruce laughed softly. “Don't tease.”

“You're teasing _me_!” Clark countered. “Kissing me and feeling me up like this… right here where anyone could walk in.”

“Just because they _could_ doesn't mean they _will_ ,” Bruce replied. He kissed him. “I think we have privacy.” Another kiss. “And what's more, I'd kind of like to see you flat on your back on this table… that way when we have meetings, you and I will have this little secret.” Yet another kiss, deeper this time, full of even more passion. “Right where we all discuss important security matters and come up with plans of action, I'll have fucked you.”

Clark was feeling his resolve not to let things go too far weakening. He slid his hands under Bruce's already untucked shirt and ran his hands up his chest. He kissed Bruce again and smiled.

“I could just take it off,” Bruce began. “The pants too.”

Clark shook his head. “If you were naked, and I was fully dressed, you might feel self-conscious. I'd probably have to take my clothes off, too.”

“I wouldn't mind that at all, actually,” Bruce replied thoughtfully.

Clark nodded. He started slowly unbuttoning Bruce's shirt. “It could help, both of us being naked. I think I wouldn't mind either.”

Bruce kissed him deeply and moved Clark's hands so he could undress himself, faster. “How someone with super speed could be so slow…”

“You talk so much you-know-what,” Clark replied. But still, he stood up and shed his clothes at super speed.

Bruce grinned and kissed him again. “You love it.”

“And you love _this_ ,” Clark said, reaching between Bruce's legs and stroking him.

Bruce let his head go back and moaned softly. Clark continued to stroke him until he was hard. Bruce moved even closer to him, and kissed him again. Clark took them both in his hand and they both moaned in unison as he stroked them together. Bruce put his hands over Clark's and moved it a little faster.

Clark kissed Bruce's neck and continued to move his hand. He got hard as well, and allowed himself to enjoy the luxurious feel of his skin against Bruce's.

“So good,” Bruce managed.

Clark smiled. “I'm glad I gave in.”

“I knew you would,” Bruce replied smugly, kissing him.

Clark smiled broader and shook his head, but he wasn't terribly surprised by what Bruce said. He was right, after all. Clark hadn't resisted for very long. But instead of replying with words, he kissed him as deeply and as passionately as he could, wanting to leave him breathless. Wanting to assert a little dominance here, make sure Bruce didn't start thinking he was _really_ the one in charge of things.

Bruce moaned softly and pressed his body even closer somehow. He always had such incredible body heat… Clark felt like just touching Bruce was burning him up just a little bit, in the most delightful way. Bruce often said the same thing about him… maybe it was just the heat their bodies generated when they were this close together; it had the power to overwhelm them both.

“I'm close,” Bruce admitted.

“Me too,” Clark replied.

Bruce kissed him softly. “You first.”

Clark shook his head. “No, you first… turns me on more that way.”

“You're just being competitive,” Bruce shot back.

Clark nuzzled him. “So are you.”

Clark allowed Bruce to push him gently onto his back so he was lying flat on the table. He then climbed on top of him and started frotting against him with more intensity. He thrust quickly, and Clark couldn't help moaning. It felt _so_ good, fuck… Bruce was probably going to get his way again. Clark felt so close to his climax. He started to kiss his way down Bruce's neck to his collarbone, and he nibbled and sucked long enough to leave a pretty sizable hickey behind. It gave him something to focus on for a while, and it was also something Bruce couldn't really do to him (despite how badly they had both occasionally wished he could). In a way, he was winning.

“Cheeky,” Bruce said playfully.

Clark grinned and kissed him again. Shortly they both came. Clark did get there first, but he only beat Bruce by a matter of seconds. It felt too incredible for him to feel anything but bliss and joy and utter contentment.

Bruce laid on top of him, and they kissed for a few more minutes. Clark put his hands on Bruce's back and sighed happily. Felt good to have B on top of him.

“We're a mess, babe,” Bruce whispered.

Clark sighed, “I don't want to move though.”

“Wouldn't it be fun to break in the shower in the training room?” Bruce asked mischievously.

And Clark had to smile. He had some idea of how to make breaking in that shower even more fun. “Okay. You're on.”

Bruce smiled too, and Clark had a feeling he had the same idea.


End file.
